


Courting Fantasy

by Serani



Series: Firsts - Changes Prequels in Monoshizukanohi [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Monoshizukanohi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my "Firsts" series in Monoshizukanohi.  Kenji takes a weekend away from the post at a hotel in Seoul to be alone with a few interesting things that Kotetsu and Izumo have sent him. What else does he get up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that, though Monoshizukanohi is barely mentioned in these stories, it does show up. As such, I want to remind you that Monoshizukanohi belongs to Darkprism and all it entails belong to her with the only exceptions of the Red Dragon Chinese restaurant (and it's owners), Iwakenrou Security and Kenji, which are mine. Crossover of our storylines is purely coincidental, all on me and no reflection whatsoever of any canonization of my stories into her world, unless she says otherwise.
> 
> Also remember that Izumo and Kotetsu belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!

Kenji kicked the door closed then ambled into the main part of the room. He tossed the key onto the small wooden bedside table then dropped his pack onto a chair. With a grunt, he landed on the end of the bed, heaved a sigh and looked around his ‘home’ for the next two days.

The room wasn’t the nicest he’d ever been in, but if the stories some of the guys in his unit told were true, it was a damn sight better than what he could have ended up with. The Hamilton Hotel wasn’t the best in the section of Seoul they were in, but it was clean, the beds were bug-free and he had his own bathroom. That was enough for him.

The bed he had was pretty big, actually. He’d paid extra for it and six months after landing in Seoul, he still hadn’t figured out the exchange rate very well. He’d given up trying and did his best to just not look like a complete fool when paying for things. But he didn’t really mind paying for the bigger bed or the hotel that had room service, his own bathroom and cable television - complete with video cassette player. No, he was just glad to be off post.

He wasn’t even far from the post itself. Half a dozen blocks west and he’d be right back there, but he wanted a break from shared rooms, showers, toilets and, well, everything. He was fairly lucky, he only had three others in his apartment with the single, shared bathroom, but that was enough. Since all four of them were usually in the apartment at the same time, he rarely got time alone for anything. And since the walls were thin and doors thinner, privacy was a joke. He knew quite well, because he’d heard two of his roommates and their ‘girlfriends’ on more than one occasion.

Shoving _that_ particular unpleasant memory to the back of his mind, he bent down and unlaced his combat boots, breathing another sigh, this one of relief. They were extremely comfortable – they had to be, but he was tired of wearing them. He hadn’t seen civilian clothes since he’d been home last and he briefly wondered if he was looking more forward to the time alone, the ability to get stone drunk or simply being out of uniform for forty-eight hours.

As soon as the question surfaced in his mind, though, he knew the answer. He wanted the time alone. He hadn’t had a chance to think much about Izumo and Kotetsu since he’d been shipped out. He had a few specific letters from Izumo to reread, a sealed envelope to open from Kotetsu, a recording from the both of them to listen to and a mysterious tape they’d added into the package with the audio tape that had express instructions that he was _not_ to watch it anywhere near another human being.

He strongly suspected he knew what was on the tape and he’d been dying for the opportunity to watch it. He had no idea how they’d managed it, but he didn’t much care, he was too happy to have it. He stripped down to his t-shirt and uniform pants, then dialed the front desk. After a few stilted attempts at understanding her broken English and his broken Korean, he managed put in an order for tea, bottled water and, surprisingly, the ham and cheese sandwich they had available. He’d have the more exotic food tomorrow, but he wanted simple and quick so he could get on with his plans for the evening.

He dug out the letters and his cassette player and tossed them on the bed. He hadn’t wanted to listen to _this_ particular part of the tape Izumo had sent yet. Most of it was just a collection of music the two of them had put together for him, but there was a section on the last part of the flip side that Izumo had introduced by saying he should listen to alone. He suspected he knew what his boyfriend had done and didn’t want to risk the others getting a good idea of what it was, too, since he had no doubt he’d react to it. And he wasn’t about to let them listen to it, when they demanded - and they probably would. His roommates didn’t know that his lover was a man and he wanted to keep it that way.

He hadn’t seen anything yet that would make him think that the army would kick him out or cause him major trouble for his orientation. But likewise, they also didn’t go out of their way to list same-sex partners as being welcome in family housing or anything, either. But just because it wasn’t necessarily a published policy shouted from the rooftops didn’t mean it didn’t exist. So, he’d kept his preferences to himself.

He was in the process of putting his shaving kit in the bathroom when the knock came. He took the food, tipped the server and attempted to thank the man in Korean. He was fairly certain he failed, based on the amused look on the the man’s face, but the server didn’t actually laugh, either. When the door was closed, Kenji breathed a sigh of relief at being blessedly alone until _he_ decided to change that fact.

He ate the sandwich standing at the window. The traffic down on the wide street was a nightmare, as it was everywhere in Seoul. The sun had already gone down and neon lit up every storefront and building as far as Kenji could see. Most of the signs he couldn’t read, but there were still plenty in English. Itaewon-dong’s proximity to the Army base guaranteed that. The merchants wanted the soldier’s business, so they’d do whatever it took to bring them into their shops.

He finished his food and crumpled the napkin, tossing it into the can. Twisting open the bottled water, he downed half of it before settling in to read. He pulled out the picture he kept with him of the two of them and set it on the table next to him. They were grinning into the camera and he remembered that as soon as they’d finished taking the pictures, he hadn’t been able to resist tasting Izumo again. He smiled at the memory. That kiss had been something else.

Damn, he missed them. Especially Izumo. When he closed his eyes, he could still taste his boyfriend’s lips against his, feel that hard body under him, hear the sound of Izumo calling his name during orgasm, smell the cologne and shampoo that his lover used. And every time he thought about that, he _ached_.

He’d received the first letter shortly after he’d been shipped out. He’d called Izumo with the address as soon as he’d received his orders - right after he’d returned to the base. He’d had the opportunity for a short phone call and he’d been very grateful for it - and the subsequent "I love you" he got out of it. As a result, he’d also had a letter within a week of landing in Korea.

During that call, Izumo had jokingly told him that there was going to be smut in his next letter. Kenji hadn’t believed it, but the next letter he got had a nice, basic introduction, completely with the normal ‘how goes’ type of questions. Izumo had ended the letter with what would become his typical closing: _I love you and miss you so much, baby. Love, Zu._ Then he’d opened the sealed inner envelope, started reading the second letter and before he was three paragraphs in, his eyes were crossing and he had to adjust himself, praying that the other guys hadn’t noticed.

He half expected the sheet to spontaneously combust. He couldn’t figure out how Izumo managed to get through writing it without fucking Kotetsu into the bed. Then again, maybe he did, since that part ended rather suddenly. Izumo had since said that he made a point of writing the subsequent letters _alone_. Kenji had also made a point of _reading_ his letters alone since then. With a chuckle at the memory, he pulled out the sealed envelope from Kotetsu and tore it open.

And his cock went hard almost instantly when he saw what spilled out. There was a collection of six different pictures and Kenji had to take a minute to find his brain again before he picked up the first one. It was his boyfriend, laying back on the bed. His hair was down over one eye as usual, one arm was thrown up over his head. The other... had a thumb hooked around his very hard cock, holding it up for the camera. The look in Izumo’s eye was nothing short of _Fuck me now_. His legs were spread so Kenji could see his balls and taint and _just_ get a nice glimpse of his asshole, too. Kenji’s cock twitched hard at the vision.

The second picture was even hotter. Izumo was on all fours, back arched, ass in the air, stretched and slicked hole exposed. He was looking over his shoulder with that same _come fuck me_ expression. His balls and taint were _begging_ to be licked and Kenji could just see the drip of something coming off of the tip of Izumo’s cock.

There were two more like it. Another of Izumo on his back, but his legs were up higher, showing off his asshole - stretched and slicked like in the other picture, cock once more held up so Kenji could see it easier. The last one was him sitting up part way, head thrown back, hand around his cock in mid-stroke. Kenji laid the four of them out in front of him, looking from one to the next once more then turned to the last two.

These two were of Kotetsu. They weren’t _quite_ as good as the ones of Izumo, and Kenji guessed that it was because Izumo had taken them. Kotetsu was the undisputed best at photography out of the three of them. In each picture, Kotetsu adopted similar poses to Izumo’s first two: one laid back, legs spread, showing off his cock and the other, bent over in front of the camera, showing his hole, taint and balls, looking over his shoulder.

Kenji took another moment to look over the pictures. His cock was already rock hard and he hadn’t even taken it out of his pants, much less touched it yet. Determined to make this evening last a while, he patently ignored it, then picked up the first of the erotic letters Izumo had written and began to read.

_Hello love,_

_Tetsu says I have to be the one to write this. He says I’m better at it, but that I’m to tell you he’s still here prompting me so I remember to include everything. And so you know he’s thinking about you, too._

_We talk about you a lot. We_ both _miss you something awful and sometimes get ourselves turned on just by remembering when you were home. One of Tetsu’s favorite things for me to tell him about is the shower you and I had at Christmas. I don’t tell him about Christmas night or the morning you left, but any of the other times are fair game. And I have to tell him every detail of that shower - from the way I stroked your cock to how you fingered me. He loves hearing the most about how you fucked me so hard, I could barely stand. Sometimes I whisper it into his ear when I’m fucking him and it makes him cum_ so _much harder._

_I’m to tell you he wants one of those, too, when you come home next. A shower, that is. He always wants you to fuck him. *grin* I know he misses having your cock inside of him and your hand on his own dick. But what he really misses is those lips of yours. He says you’re better than me at sucking his cock. And, while I can’t exactly evaluate my own skills in the area, I know yours are so fucking good, I can agree with his opinion. God, you make me cum so hard. Fuck, I miss that._

_Damn, my cock’s really hard right now, just thinking about it. Tetsu’s on his knees in front of me now, licking me and driving me insane. I keep trying to push him away, remind him that I’m supposed to be writing you a sexy letter. But he says that if I just tell you what he’s doing, it’ll be enough. Oh fuck, he just sucked one of my balls into his mouth. It’s really making writing difficult. Can you imagine it? Or maybe you’d like to remember when I sucked on you or the first time I fucked you. I love how you taste, love licking your cock all over then sucking you until you cum. I loved how your ass felt around my cock._

Kenji noted that the handwriting got a bit shaky here and he grinned, thinking about Tetsu doing his best to make it as challenging as possible on Izumo. He paused to re-read the last couple of sentences and remember _that_ particular night. He’d been nuts until Izumo had calmed and reassured him and then it had been fucking _incredible_. That was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. They’d had an incredible two weeks after that, switching often. His boyfriend really _was_ good at topping.

He decided it was time he enjoyed the letter a little more -- to give in and start touching. He set the paper aside and stripped the rest of his clothes off, before going back to his duffle to dig out the bottle he’d picked up in the PX before he left the base. He settled back on the bed and opened the cap, drizzling lube on his cock. He wrapped one hand around it, then picked up the letter in the other hand. He stopped to glance at the pictures again and gave one slow stroke as he did. With a deep breath, he went back to reading and worked to keep his hand movements as slow as he possibly could.

_Fuck, he’s going to drive me fucking insane. He’s got my whole cock in his mouth now and I keep losing track of what I was going to write. But goddamn, it’s hard to think. Notes... need to make notes next time. Or maybe just write this_ alone _next time... Oh God, there’s a finger. He’s pushing it into me, oh fuck... he’s so good at this. Not... not as good as you, but_ damn _... Oh god, between the memories of your cock inside me and Tetsu sucking me, I’m going to cum soon. Oh fuck, Kenji I wish you were here, wish you were fucking me._

Kenji’s strokes got a little faster. He imagined being the one to suck Izumo’s cock instead of Kotetsu and a groan escaped at the remembered taste. Then his mind supplied the feel of Izumo’s ass and his hand tightened briefly as his strokes sped up. A whispered "fuck" slipped out and his eyes flew open as he hit the edge. He let go of his dick and set the letter down, wanting badly to draw it out. It had been a while since he’d been able to do anything other than a really quick jerk off in the shower, thanks to the lack of privacy on the post and he knew it was going to be hard when he finally came. But he also knew it was likely he’d end up passing out when it was over and he still had the audio tape to listen to and the video to watch.

When he calmed down, he decided to switch gears. He put his headphones on and hit _play_. _"Hi baby. I’m going to assume if you’ve gotten this far, you’re alone. If you’re not, you should be."_

Kenji chuckled.

_"Are you alone? Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Dammit, Tetsu...."_ Izumo groaned into the mic and Kenji’s cock twitched. " _Wait. I’m not...Nngh... ready yet."_ There was some rattling that sounded like the tape recorder being moved then Izumo’s voice started again, sounding a little further way. " _Now, say hi."_

_"Hi, Kenji."_ Kotetsu’s deep voice came over the tiny speakers in his ear and Kenji’s cock jumped again. " _We thought you might like having something a little different than the letters Izumo writes."_ Kotetsu broke off on a groan. " _Not fair... fuck, Zumo, we’re recording..."_ he trailed off and Izumo’s voice was heard again.

_"I know, what do you think we’re recording for him? Something for him to stroke that big thick cock to. The one we both like so much."_ This brought another deep moan from Kotetsu. _"Can you imagine it right now, Tetsu? My cock isn’t quite as big, but maybe you can remember his thick one fucking your mouth, instead, like when he was home on leave at Christmas. Or maybe when you had both of us in your ass, like after the movie."_

Kenji couldn’t resist wrapping his hand back around his cock at that, remembering vividly the scene Izumo was talking about. His eyes slid closed and he could see it behind his lids. He and Zumo had worked Kotetsu up as much as possible. He’d been so hard and aroused, he’d been damned near insane, nearly begging them to stop. Then they’d both taken him and a very short time later, he’d gone off _incredibly_ hard. It had been one _hell_ of a sight.

_"Oh yeah, you remember,"_ Izumo said and chuckled quietly when Kotetsu’s moans got much louder at the reminder. Kenji’s hand moved a little faster, his thumb swiping through the liquid leaking from the head. His own moan went up in volume as he did so. _"Can you hear it, Kenji? His moans? He’s remembering how good you fuck him. I’m fucking him now. I have my hard cock sliding into his tight ass."_

Izumo continued like that, talking about how slow or fast he was going, and Kenji listened as their breathing got harsher, breaths came in gasps, moans shifting to almost shouts. Izumo described how he was stroking Kotetsu’s cock for him then heard Kotetsu groan out a _"fuck, so close..."_ and he let himself get closer to his own climax. A moment later, Izumo’s voice said something similar and Kenji’s fist was _flying_ over his cock at this point.

But then he heard the telltale signs of them both about to come and as he hit the edge of orgasm again, he forced himself to stop touching, pulling his hand away fast enough for his cock to slap back against his stomach. He gripped the bedspread hard, eyes closing, the images of their faces flashing through his mind when their orgasms hit. They called his name out when they came and Kenji bit his lip at the sound because as worked up as he was, it was almost enough to send him over the edge by itself. A moment later, there were quiet good-byes, another _"I love you"_ from Izumo and the tape ended.

He was panting hard at the denied gratification and when he opened his eyes, he glanced down at his cock. It was hard and red, and it took a lot for him to close his eyes again and wait until he started to calm down a little. He wanted so badly to wrap his hand around his cock again and keep going, pushing himself over the edge.

But at the same time, he didn’t want to, either. If the videotape was what he thought it was, he knew when he wanted to finish and was hoping to time it to close to then. He gave himself another moment for his breathing to be more normal, then picked up the remote control turned on the TV.

It was too loud at first and the jolt helped him refocus for a moment. Once he had the volume at a reasonable level, he took it down a couple of more notches, then turned to his duffel once again. He dug the tape out and pushed it into the video player. As soon as it loaded, he hit "pause" then settled back in on the bed. He added more lube, then coated a finger, as well. Finally ready, he hit the "pause" to start it up again and waited.

It stayed black for a minute and Kenji frowned, hoping that nothing had happened to it. But then the screen lightened and there was a blur of color. He heard some mumbling and then the harsh clicking sounds of a microphone being moved and finally the focus cleared.

And there on the screen was his lover. Izumo had a huge, bright smile, his big, brown eyes were lit up with excitement and Kenji hit pause again on the remote. Despite his arousal, despite what his plans were, he had to take a moment to just take in the face.

And ache filled his chest and he swallowed around a lump that formed. Less than six months had passed since he’d been home, since Christmas and New Year’s and since he’d seen his lover last. But it felt like an age. He had another three months, at least, before he could reasonably expect to request a trip home and even then, he had no guarantee that he’d be able to go.

He took a deep breath, unpaused the video and forced himself to push the thoughts aside. He could mope later. His boyfriend had gone to great lengths to put this stuff together for him and he’d be damned if he’d waste it.

"Hi baby!" Izumo’s voice greeted him. "Tetsu and I thought you might like something a little more... visual than the audio tape or the letters and pictures. So, we rented this camera and, with the help of a guy we know from college, are putting this together for you. Say hi, Aoba!" Kenji heard a deeper voice from off camera say "hi" and he chuckled. He ignored the tiny voice that was jealous of the faceless friend who would get to see his boyfriend naked and instead just tried to enjoy what Izumo had worked so hard to put together for him.

There was some more adjustment of the camera, a muffled conversation between the faceless Aoba and Izumo, then a little more adjustment. Finally, Izumo grinned. "I think that’ll do it. Thanks. Help yourself to the Playstation. We’ll let you know when we’re done."

"Cool," said Aoba’s voice and then Kenji heard the sound of the bedroom door close. The little jealous voice cheered. He silenced it and paid attention to the video.

"Sorry it’s recorded all of this. I know this isn’t very sexy, but we’ll make up for it, I promise!" Izumo said, then stood up on the other side of the bed with Kotetsu. Kenji watched them start to undress each other, lips locking when they could and his cock reminded him of it’s still-hard state. He started stroking as he watched and the pleasure built very quickly.

Fast enough that he had to let go again. Izumo directed Kotetsu onto the bed on his back, then knelt between his legs and started licking at his cock. Kotetsu moaned and Kenji’s cock twitched at the sound and vision. Izumo’s mouth moved down and swallowed Kotetsu and Kenji couldn't resist touching himself again.

Izumo started fisting his own cock, stroking it slowly as he worked Kotetsu over with his mouth. There were plenty of moans and groans that went through Kenji, helping him along, as well. He kept slowing down, letting go, doing what he could to stay with them.

By the time Izumo took Kotetsu’s ass and started fucking him, Kenji was nearly insane. His cock was so hard, his balls so tight, he was beginning to think he wouldn’t make it. Kotetsu and Izumo kept pausing like they were ready to go off and Kenji briefly wished they _would_. He appreciated how much they were trying to do, but he knew he couldn't last much longer.

But then Izumo started thrusting faster and harder. Kotetsu’s sounds got a _lot_ louder and the stray thought hit Kenji that their mom must have been at work for them to make that much noise that freely. And he was _very_ grateful for it. Kenji hit the edge of orgasm again and let go one more time, his hips rocking as he did so, unable to not do _something_. He needed, so badly, and he was going more than a little insane.

Izumo shifted and based on the shout Kotetsu let out, Kenji figured he was hitting Kotetsu’s prostate. Kotetsu’s hand started flying over his own cock, his back arched and his toes curled into the bedspread. Kenji groaned at the vision, remembering all too well when he was in Izumo’s place. He slid his other hand along his taint and started playing with his own ass then, hoping that by trying something different, he’d be able to stretch it out a little more, since it didn’t look like Izumo and Kotetsu were going to finish yet.

He slipped a fingertip through his ring of muscle, another groan escaping at the feel, then watched as Izumo pulled out and Kotetsu rolled onto his side. Izumo pushed back in and Kenji focused briefly on the look on Izumo’s face. He remembered that look Christmas night when Izumo had taken him for the first time. His hand moved a little faster, his finger slid in and out, teasing the nerves and he moaned again.

Kotetsu’s hand dove for his own cock and Kenji’s hand unconsciously matched it. They were both flying toward the edge but when Kotetsu went off a few minutes later, coating his own chest, shouting Kenji’s name, Kenji let go, wanting to finish with Izumo. It was damned hard to do, the sound of his name in Kotetsu’s voice was almost enough. He gripped the bedspread again, doing his best to pull back from the edge one more time. He paused the video and took a deep breath, eyes squeezed closed as he floundered for sanity.

When he was sure he wouldn’t go off from the first touch, he took his cock back in his hand, unpaused the video and savored the rest of Kotetsu’s orgasm. They must have saved up for the video, because there was a _lot_ of cum on Kotetsu’s chest. A moment later, Kotetsu let go and dropped his head back, panting hard. "You close?" He asked Izumo, who nodded.

"Yeah. Oh _fuck..._ Kenji... fuck wish I was fucking your ass..." Izumo groaned and Kotetsu grinned. Kenji let his own moan out at the words and his hand moved a little faster. He was getting close again, ready to go off the edge. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off.

But then Izumo pulled out of Kotetsu, knee-walked along the bed and knelt over Tetsu’s face. Kenji watched as he stroked his cock, biting his lip and knew that Izumo was _right there._ He let himself get close, stopped fighting the impending climax and as Izumo started calling his name, Kenji lost it. He grunted out a _FUCK!_ louder than he should have as the climax hit with the force of a freight train and he unloaded all over his stomach and chest. The orgasm stunned him, was even harder than he expected and it hung on, frying nerves and driving him almost insane as Izumo continued to call his name and cover Kotetsu’s face in cum on the video.

He lay there, panting hard in the aftermath, watching as Izumo licked his cum off of Kotetsu’s face. Then his lover turned to the camera and moved closer. "Thought of you the whole time, baby. Can’t wait to feel you fill my ass again. Love you. Miss you."

"Miss you too!" Kotetsu called from his spot on the bed.

"Bye, baby," Izumo finished, then fumbled with the camera for a moment. A few seconds later, the screen went blank.

Kenji stopped the tape and lay in silence for a long moment. That had been good, damned good. He was still fighting for breath and knew he needed to get up and clean up, but he couldn't bring himself to move just yet. He let the last few words play over in his mind as he regained his ability to breathe normally and he smiled at the thought of doing just what Izumo suggested. His spent cock twitched with interest and he snorted. "Not yet. We’ll go again later... or tomorrow."

He managed to climb out of bed long enough to clean himself off and turn off the lights, then he settled back in between the sheets.

As he did, the size of the bed made itself known and Kenji sighed. He’d thought the extra space to stretch out would be welcome but it just felt... empty. It felt like there should be another body - or two - there. He shifted the pillows around and tried to use them, but of course it didn’t work. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t warm, or solid. It didn’t smell of fruit and spice.

It wasn’t Izumo.

The knot in his chest from earlier came back and tightened. He stared out of the part in the curtains at the few dim stars he could see in the sky and wished all to hell and back that he was looking instead at a pair of big, brown eyes. The knot tightened further and he rolled over and picked up the picture again, the one of the two of them that he was _never_ without. He couldn’t really see it in the dim light, but he didn’t need to. He’d memorized it already, knew exactly what the smiles looked like, how their eyes squinted at the corners from the sun, how there was a strand of long brown hair over Izumo’s forehead and a stray spike drooping over Kotetsu’s left ear. Kenji knew that there was a crumb from the cookie Kotetsu stole on his chin and that Izumo had a spot on the collar of his shirt.

He laid the picture on his chest, covered it with one palm and closed his eyes, determined to just fall asleep. He could - and would - call them in the morning. He could hear Izumo’s voice then, get the words that would help him through another week. He had someone who loved him, which was more than a lot of the guys he knew had. He should be happy.

Instead, he just _ached_.

He lay in the silent room, the sounds of the Seoul street very far away, just like the man he loved. He pulled the image of Izumo into his mind - that incredible smile, the beautiful dark eye - and focused on trying to fall asleep.

It would end up taking him a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke with the sun.  His body never seemed to be able to tell the difference between his days off and the rest.  It also didn’t seem to matter that he’d been up way too late the night before. It was, apparently, time to get up.  
  
He rolled into a sitting position and the picture of Izumo and Kotetsu floated to the floor.  He rubbed his face hard then picked it up and looked at it for a long moment.  He thought, as he did every time he looked at it, that he wished he could touch their faces for real. A picture was a sad replacement for holding the man he loved.  
  
He set the photo carefully on the side table, then stood and stretched.  After taking care of the normal morning trip, he got a limited version of a workout done before his shower.  He usually liked to run in the mornings, too, but he wasn’t about to do that around the hotel. Push ups and sit ups had to do.    
  
As he stepped under the steaming water, he let his mind wander across the ocean.  Izumo would be getting off of work in a little while and likely stopping afterward for McDonald’s or the like.  It would be another hour or so before they were actually home.  
  
Before he could call and hear their voices.  
  
He sighed and forced himself to focus on scrubbing off.  As he did, he thought about the night before and the pictures and video.  His cock responded almost immediately to the thoughts and he chuckled. “Yes, yes, a little later. After the phone call,” he told it, shaking his head.  He must be in bad shape if that’s all it took to get him going.  
  
He killed time after he was dressed by hunting up some breakfast down in the hotel restaurant.  He found some nice Western options with eggs, toast and even bacon. He nearly cheered when he found the coffee.    
  
He still had a few minutes left when he got back. He was going to have to learn how to eat slowly again.  Six months after AIT ended, he still wolfed down his food.  He sat on his made-up bed - he never got out of that habit, either - and pulled out the pictures of his naked boyfriend.  
  
He spread them out on the bed next to him and before he spent more than a few minutes looking at them, he was hard.  He was just thinking that it might not have been the best idea when the alarm on his watch went off and he glanced at the time.  He grinned as he picked up the phone and began to dial.  There were the usual clicks and thumps as it made the Trans-Pacific connection then it started to ring.  
  
He only heard two before it was answered.  “Hello?”  
  
Kenji paused for the briefest of moments to just let the voice soak in.  “Hi, baby,” Kenji replied and his smile widened at the near-squeal he got in return.  
  
“BABY!” Izumo shouted.  “I was hoping it was you!”  
  
Kenji laughed. “It’s me.  God, I missed your voice.”  
  
“Same here, baby. Oh it’s so good to talk to you! How are you? Where are you? The number was weird on the caller ID, that’s why I didn’t know it was you.  What did you do this week? Gah, I’m sorry. I just miss you so much!”  
  
Kenji laughed again. “I’m fine - now.  Much better after hearing your voice.  I’m at a hotel out in Seoul, off the post.  I took a couple of days away from the apartment so I could be alone and look at the things you sent me.  Great pictures, by the way.”  
  
“Ohhh,” Izumo said, chuckling.  “I’m glad you like them.  Did you... do anything?”  
  
“Oh yeah.  Re-read that first sexy letter you wrote then listened to the cassette tape then watched the video. Haven’t cum that hard since I was home.”  Kenji chuckled and adjusted himself.  “That video was something else, but I have to admit, I think I like the pictures more.”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
Kenji frowned and chewed on his lip. “I don’t really know, exactly.  Maybe because it’s like you’re looking at me?”  
  
“Hmm. That makes sense. You need to take a picture or two for me, somehow,” Izumo suggested.  
  
“Well, I’ll see if I can figure out a way to. So, how are you? How’s your week?”  
  
“Just like you, I’m a lot better now that I’ve talked to you.  I miss you so much.  Spent the week looking at your picture.  Any idea when you might get to come home again?”  Kenji could hear the sadness in Izumo’s voice and he wanted, desperately, to have better news.  
  
“Probably not for another few months.  I’ll get the first time I can, though.  And for as long as I can.  Wanna see you so badly.  You know, hearing your voice on that tape was really nice.  I might have to listen to that a lot more.  Maybe you can record yourself alone for me?”  
  
“I can do that.  Look for it soon,” Izumo agreed.  “I’m guessing you’re alone now?”  
  
“Yes.”  Kenji paused. “Are you?”  
  
“I’m about to be.  Tetsu’s involved with the Playstation and Mom’s at work.”  Kenji heard the click of a door.  “Hang on for a second,” Izumo said and his voice dropped a little.  Kenji’s eyebrows went up, but he waited. A moment later, Izumo was back. “I wanted to get something.  And... take something off.”  
  
Kenji’s cock twitched.  “Ohhh,” he breathed, tucking the receiver into his shoulder.  He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and peeled them off along with his underwear, then settled back onto the bed.  “I just did, too.  Are you hard?’  
  
“Mm hmm.  Just thinking about you stroking that cock got me hard.  Do you have your hand on your cock now?” Izumo asked, voice low.  
  
“Yes.  I wish it was yours.”  
  
“I’m pretending the one on mine is yours.  If I close my eyes, I can remember what it feels like.  Do you have lube?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kenji said, snatching up the bottle that he’d set on the bedside table.  He popped it open, hearing a matching click over the phone line and assumed his boyfriend was doing the same thing.  That thought was confirmed a moment later when Izumo moaned softly.  
  
“Oh, that feels good. Remember when my slicked cock was sliding into your ass?  Filling you as I fucked you?” Izumo asked and Kenji let a soft moan out.  “I take it you do. That’s what I’m thinking about -- what it felt like to _fuck_ you.  I loved filling your ass with my cock.  Oh fuck, I wish I really was doing that now.”  
  
“Nngh...” Kenji grunted as he stroked his own length.  “I wish you were, too.  You’re so fucking good at it, baby.  I can’t wait to come home so you can again.”  He paused for a moment, and picked up Izumo’s picture, balancing it on his knee then took the phone back in his hand.  He stared at the picture of his boyfriend spread open, cock hard, staring into the camera as if the brown eye was fixed on him and his hand tightened just a little.  “I’ve got your picture right here. I love the one of you on your back, legs wide open.  What were you thinking about that got you so hard? Do you remember?”  
  
Izumo chuckled. “Oh yeah, very well.  I was thinking about you.  I was thinking about what you’d do when you get them, if you’d pull that thick cock out and stroke it. If they’d be enough to make you cum.”  
  
“Fuck yeah, they are...” Kenji had to pause as talking was getting increasingly difficult.  “God, your voice is enough to make me cum, baby.”  
  
“Mmm. I love making you cum.  Whether I’m sucking on your cock and swallowing your load... or you’re filling my ass with it or you’re spraying it all over my face. Oh, I think I’d love that.  When you cum, imagine it on me, that’s what I’m doing and fuck that’s so hot.  I’m so fucking hard... Nngh... God, baby I’m already getting close.”  
  
“Yes,” Kenji grunted, his hand nearly flying over his cock now.  “Me, too. You’ve got such a fucking sexy voice, baby...”  Kenji trailed off, capable of little more than grunts and moans.  He listened to the ones coming across the line from Izumo, his boyfriend’s voice pushing him further toward the edge. “Nngh... God, baby, I’m close... are you?”  
  
“Yeah, very close... Oh God, Kenji... fuck I’m gonna cum soon!”  Izumo’s voice shifted, sounding a little more desperate and the grunts and moans got louder. “You gonna cum with me?”  
  
“Fuck... hell yeah...” Kenji managed, before he went back to quiet grunts.  “Almost there, oh fuck, Zu... I’m gonna cum all over you...”  Kenji’s eyes were fixed on the picture in front of him, his hand tight as he stroked his cock faster.  He balanced the phone on his shoulder again to snatch up his t-shirt and pull it out of the way.  “Oh god, there... fuck, I’m... oh fuck, Zu!  Coming!”  It was almost a shout as the climax hit, the pleasure screaming along his cock, pulling the cum from his balls to coat his stomach.  In his mind’s eye, it covered Izumo’s face instead, and the image caused the orgasm to drag out and hold on.    
  
Just as it started to fade, Izumo called his name. “Fuck, Kenji! Now! Oh God, coming!”  Then he was reduced to grunts and Kenji could imagine the cum shooting out of his lover’s cock and his own twitched in response.      
  
They sat in heavy silence for a moment as they both fought to catch their breath.  “That was... really good. I’m going to have to find a way to call you privately more often.”  
  
Izumo chuckled. “Yeah.  That was very good.  Not the same as us together, but it’s better than by myself.”  
  
“Definitely better than solo,” Kenji agreed, then he stopped. “By _your_ self? Aren’t you and Tetsu fucking?”  
  
“Not much right now.  He’s found a couple of guys at college that he’s been going out with now and again.  They invited me, but they just go out to fuck at the Preserve. And I’m not about to fuck someone other than Tetsu, so we haven’t since he started seeing them.”  
  
“Oh,” Kenji replied.  He paused for a moment to let the knowledge sink in and felt really good that Izumo hadn’t gone.  “I’m sorry you’re alone, but... I’m glad you don’t go with them.”  His voice was quiet, but he knew that some of his feelings still came through.  
  
“I love you, Kenji. I’m not going to fuck around on you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Zu. I didn’t mean to imply --” Kenji started, but Izumo interrupted him.  
  
“No no! I didn’t think you did.  Just... reassuring you.  Look, I haven’t even fucked Tetsu all that much since you’ve gone.  I want _you_ , baby. Not someone else.”  
  
Kenji paused to chew on that for a moment.  It felt good in a way nothing had before - the knowledge that Izumo wanted _him_ so much.  “I love you, very much.”  He paused another moment to get control of his emotions and put it back on a lighter note.  “Thank you for this. It was... something.”    
  
Izumo chuckled. “It was.  You know... this was my first actual phone sex.”  
  
“Really?”  Kenji asked, blinking at the picture.  
  
“Yup. You took my phone sex virginity,” Izumo said, then laughed again.  
  
Kenji grinned.  “Well, we were both virgins then, I guess.  And you got mine.”  
  
“I like that.  That... we were both you know... first time and all that,” Izumo said, voice fading at the end.  
  
“Me, too. I’ll try to get a private phone more often.  God, I miss you,” Kenji sighed.  
  
“Miss you, too, baby. Love you. So much,” Izumo replied.  
  
“Love you, too.”  He paused when a voice came over the line telling him that he only had a few minutes left on his calling card. “Shit. That’s the warning.  I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.  Listen, find out when you can come home. Give me something to look forward to.”  
  
“You got it.  I hope it’s soon.”  Kenji let another heavy sigh out. “I’ll call you next Saturday.  Err.. Friday.”  
  
“I know what you mean.  I’ll send you that tape this week.  And more letters. You’re probably getting sick of them, though, aren’t you?”  
  
“Hell no!”  Kenji said, even shaking his head. “I love getting them. You getting tired of mine?”  
  
“Nope. Not in a million years. Even the really short ones.  Someday, we won’t have to write letters anymore.”  Izumo’s voice trailed off and Kenji heard the hesitation.  
  
He took a deep breath. “Someday, we’ll be together all the time.  If...” he paused and swallowed around his suddenly dry throat, then set his hesitation aside. “If you want to, when I get out, we can maybe... get a place... together or something.”  
  
There was silence on the line for a long moment and Kenji feared that he’d put his foot in his mouth.  “You... mean that? You’d want that with me?”  
  
 _I’d want more than that_ , Kenji thought, but kept it to himself. “Yeah.  Would.. you want to?”  
  
“Yes.” The voice was firm and... happy and Kenji’s smile spread at it.  “Yes, I would.”  
  
He cheered, he couldn't help it and Izumo laughed.  “You’ve just made me _very_ happy.”  
  
“Me, too, baby, me, too.”  Kenji could hear the grin in his boyfriend’s voice. Then the announcement cut in again telling him he was almost out of time. “Two minutes, baby.  I’ll call next week.  You should have a letter on Monday.  I love you. Miss you like crazy.”  
  
“I love you and miss you, Kenji.  So much.”  They held on, neither willing to be the one to hang up.  “Bye, baby.”  
  
“Bye,” Kenji answered, but still they held on until they were forcibly cut off.  When the dial tone sounded in his ear, Kenji set the receiver down and laid back on the bed, holding the picture of Izumo up.  He stared at the face he’d come to love so much for a long moment, then kissed it gently.  “Someday, baby...”  
  


* * *

  
He tucked the room key in his jeans pocket, checked for his identification and money then headed down the hall to the elevators.  As he waited for one to show up, he re-read the directions his buddy had written down for him.   _Cross the street, go down the hill to the first left and take it, follow that street for another two blocks or so.  Once you see the Pearl on the left, you’re there. There’s three or four good places along that section.  I like the one on the left about half way to the next street.  Good music, they’ve got some decent American beers and great atmosphere. Look for the brown building._  
  
Kenji shook his head at the description and tucked the paper back in his pocket as he got onto the elevator.  It stopped another half a dozen times, letting on various tourists of both Western and Eastern descent, as well as a few who appeared to be businessmen of some sort, based on their suits.  
  
When he stepped out onto the street, he was glad to note that it wasn’t too warm or too cold.  He frowned at the temperature on the clock down the road and tried to do the conversion from celsius to fahrenheit.  He was fairly sure he did it wrong because it didn’t feel like anything close to ninety degrees.  He shrugged it off and crossed the street when the light changed.  
  
It only took him a few minutes to get to the _Pearl_.  He glanced up at the big glass corner then passed it up.  The streets here were narrow and crowded. It was well past sunset and many of the doors were open, most with music blasting out.  A few of them had women loitering in the doorway calling to the passersby in a mix of Korean and broken English.  Kenji wasn’t positive, but he was fairly sure he’d heard a few of them say something about loving them “long time.”  He frowned, but kept walking until he found the place that Phillips had sent him to.    
  
He paused outside and glanced either way at the ones on each side, but they all looked about the same to him.  Someone opened the door, Kenji heard _Live_ spill out into the night and figured it was as good a place as any.  What he really wanted that night was to get drunk.  
  
He’d had a miserable afternoon.  After hanging up with Izumo, he’d taken another shower, redressed and headed out to check out the shops. Except everything he saw was just a reminder of his boyfriend. He found things he would have liked to send home, but everything he picked up, he second guessed.  He ended up buying a small dragon on a chain that he liked after spending way too much time staring at something he had no business even contemplating. Wedding rings.  Hell, he didn’t even know if they _could_ get married in Monoshizukanohi.  
  
And it wasn’t fair to Izumo to even think about that until he was out of the army.  
  
He’d stepped away from the rings, found the dragon and bought it and went in search of food.  There’d been a nice noodle place that smelled good and he’d enjoyed his dinner, finally pulling himself out of his morose mood.  It didn’t last, though, when he got back to his room and saw the pictures on the bedside table.  He’d spent another half an hour contemplating the evening ahead and decided he didn’t want to spend the whole thing in the room again missing his boyfriend.  
  
So instead, he found himself looking around the dim, smoky room.  It wasn’t huge.  He guessed it was about the size of the mess hall back on the post - big enough to fit a couple hundred people comfortably.  There were at least double that at the moment.  A long bar ran the length of the wall to his right.  A hallway on the other end led to what Kenji assumed was the bathrooms and office and the rest of the panelled walls were lined with booths.  The main part of the room was filled with tables except for a smallish space in one corner, obviously an afterthought of a dance floor.    
  
Kenji approached the bar and found a seat at the end, which suited him just fine.  He caught the bartender’s attention, spotted a bottle of familiar whiskey on the shelves behind the bar and pointed toward it.  It was too loud to acutally speak, but the guy apparently got the drift.  Kenji also pointed to the Heineken tap and a moment later, he had a shot of whiskey and a beer.  The shot disappeared with only a minor cough and then he sipped at the beer, which wasn’t his favorite, but it was familiar and he was glad of it.  He’d sampled Korean beer and had been singularly unimpressed, thus far.  
  
He let his eyes wander around the room, watching the small groups of people.  He saw quite a few Americans, a number of soldiers from the base - recognizable even in civvies for their really short hair and fit physique - as well as plenty of Korean men.  All of the women he saw were Korean, but that didn’t really surprise him as the number of Western women he’d seen, in general, was low. There were a few, but most of them had been shopping earlier in the day and were likely in the spas or hotel rooms at this time.  
  
Live gave way to Pearl Jam and as Eddie Vedder sang about Jeremy speaking in class, Kenji signaled for another shot of whiskey.  Just as it was delivered, he found the seat next to him emptying but before they were more than a foot away, it was occupied again. Kenji didn’t even pay a lot of attention until the small Korean woman leaned forward and smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back in what he hoped was a polite, but not overly-friendly way and downed the next shot of whiskey.  He felt it burn a path down his throat and he took another sip of his beer to chase it.    
  
The woman leaned forward again and Kenji, unable to ignore her this time, turned to be greeted by a full view of the woman’s cleavage.  He blinked a moment, then realized what he was looking at and quickly turned back to his beer.   She leaned a little closer and he tried to scoot away, but she simply moved with him.  
  
He blinked over at her again and her smiled widened. “Hello,” she greeted him.    
  
He couldn't really hear her over the music and decided not to try to talk.  He simply nodded and her smile turned what he guessed was supposed to be sultry.  “You buy drink?” She asked and he hesitated. There was no way he was going to be able to discourage her if he actually bought her a drink.    
  
“Uh...” he started and nearly slapped himself on the forehead.  “I’m, uh... well...” he said, stumbling over his words for a moment. He frowned, frustrated with himself. “I’m not, uh, looking for company,” he finished and turned back to his beer, which he emptied, then waved at the bartender for another.  
  
He felt movement next to him and started to breathe a sigh of relief that she was leaving him alone. He’d heard rumors about some of the women who went to the bars in the district to attract the soldiers.  And entirely aside from the fact that he was already in love with someone, he wasn’t intersted in _women_ and even furthe _r,_ he wasn’t interested in getting involved with a Korean woman he’d never be able to talk to.    
  
He was surprised a moment later, however, when, instead of her sliding off of the stool to find an easier mark, she laid a hand on his arm.  He looked over at her and frowned again. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m just really not good company,” he tried again.  
  
She smiled up at him, though, in what he was sure was a seductive manner and her hand dropped from his arm to his leg and slid along it. He cleared his throat, and sighed but before he could speak, her brows scrunched up briefly then they cleared. “Oh! I know! One minute!” She said into his ear and hopped off of the stool.  He blinked after her, then shook his head, just grateful that she was gone.  
  
The bartender brought his beer and third shot of whiskey and Kenji busied himself with counting out the won to pay so he didn’t notice the empty stool filling again.  It wasn’t until he’d downed the shot and sipped at his beer that he saw what could only be a teenage boy sitting next to him.  The boy looked to be no more than maybe sixteen, at most, though Kenji knew that they often looked younger than they were.    
  
The boy smiled at him and leaned in. “You buy drink?” He asked and Kenji blinked at the boy, briefly confused.  He was cute, Kenji would have had to have been dead to not notice that and the fact that the boy was fit.  He had long-ish silky-looking hair, big dark eyes and dimples in his cheeks.  He wore a tight t-shirt that showed off a well-toned chest and snug jeans that hugged.  Kenji couldn’t see more than that and he was fairly sure he didn’t _want_ to, either.  Because he was pretty damned sure that the ass this kid had was very nice.  
  
But as his eyes trailed back up the boy’s body, the light bulb went on in his alcohol-addled brain and he realized that the woman had figured out his preferences.  This boy was her replacement.  And Kenji would have bet a full paycheck that the boy wasn’t looking for a long-term date.  
  
His cock twitched in his pants despite himself and he forced himself to turn back to his beer for a brief moment.  It had been easy to turn the woman away, but it was much more difficult to turn the boy away.  In no small part because the slanted eyes and round cheeks reminded him forcibly of Kotetsu.  He took another drink of his beer then turned back and gave the boy a weak smile. “I told your, uh, friend, that I’m not really in the mood for company.”  
  
“I’m very _good_ company,” the boy replied, smile widening and Kenji paused when that only made him think more of Kotetsu.  He met the dark eyes and took in the ridiculously young-looking face and had to force himself to turn back to his beer.  He knew that some of the guys on the post - even a few of them with girlfriends back home - came out to the city and found girls for the night. He had no idea that this was where they came for it and maybe they didn’t come to _this_ particular place, but he suspected that‘s exactly why he’d been referred here - or, at least, this block of bars.  So he figured they’d probably been to these very places before.    
  
What the other guys did or didn’t do was none of his business.  But Kenji had just talked to his own boyfriend that morning and had just asked for them to move in when he was out of the army.  He wasn’t about to do that in the morning then fuck some stranger that night.  That just wasn’t who he was, even if he missed being with another person - missed it insanely.  
  
But Izumo had just told him about turning down the very thing Kenji was being offered - because they were together.  And the reminder was enough to give him the fortitude to turn back to the boy. “Thank you, but no. I am attached and happily so.”  
  
The boy considered him for a long moment, then nodded. “Good luck to you.  We can just drink, if you like.”  
  
Kenji frowned, then shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a drink if you want, but I think I just want to be alone.”  
  
“But no one should drink alone,” the boy insisted, frowning.  
  
Kenji sighed. “Look -- uh... whatever your name is -- I appreciate that, really.  But I really do want to just be alone.”  

"Jae," he offered and Kenji's eyebrows scrunched up in puzzlement.  "My name is Jae," the boys said with a smile. "And we can just sit here"

Kenji didn't understand the insistence unless the end result was still to get him into bed.  Because he knew that he was already too close to drunk to risk that, he turned back to his beer.  He downed the rest of it, waved to the bartender and handed over a few won with instructions to buy the boy whatever then slid off the stool and stumbled toward what he assumed were the restrooms.  
  
Except when he went through the door he found, he discovered another alley instead of the bathrooms.  He found a quiet corner and relieved himself, then turned and started walking, hoping that perhaps he could find just a regular _bar_.  A few doors later, he heard some Nirvana through another entrance and stepped through.    
  
The number of women in this bar was even fewer and Kenji had hopes that he’d be left alone to drink.  Another barstool, another mimed order for whiskey and beer and he was blessedly by himself for a bit.    
  
But it didn’t last and by the time he’d finished his first beer and was starting on the second, another woman who looked crazily like the first - or perhaps that was the alcohol flowing through his system - took the stool next to him.  She smiled up at him, but before she could speak, he held a hand up and shook his head.  She tilted her own head and leaned in and Kenji sighed.  He turned and spoke into her ear as clearly as he could. “I just want to drink alone.”    
  
She frowned, then opened her mouth to speak and Kenji, having had enough, raised his hand again, drank the rest of his second beer in one long drink and got up.  He managed to find the same door he entered by, but he wasn’t sure which way was the hotel.  He paused in the street and frowned as he considered each direction.  
  
As he did, a neon sign in a nearby storefront caught his attention.  He couldn’t read the Korean, but the English was perfectly understandable - _Ink & Metal_ and he nodded to himself.  With the mental image of Izumo’s name on his arm, he stumbled toward the shop.  
  


* * *

  
Something was trying to pound its way through Kenji’s temples.  With a groan, he rolled to his side and pulled the pillow over his face.  He really hated the fact that his body insisted on waking him at dawn _every single day._  
  
Though... dawn seemed awfully bright that morning.  But he didn’t care - his head hurt too badly and the sweater that was growing in his mouth meant he had no interest whatsoever in opening it or his eyelids, so he burrowed under the covers and pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
But by this time, his bladder had a different opinion and sleep was impossible.  With another loud groan, he flopped back over onto his back, keeping is eyes carefully squeezed shut.  The pounding in his temples got worse for a moment then subsided again while he stayed still.  But he knew that wouldn’t last forever, especially since his bladder was making things even more difficult.    
  
With a sigh and another groan, he forced himself into a sitting position with his eyes still closed then managed to make it to his feet.  He cracked his right eye just enough to cross the room and not run into anything but didn’t open them at all until he was in the dark bathroom.  It was just bright enough to see what he was doing, so he was able to lift the seat without turning on the light.    
  
When he pushed his boxers aside, something caught funny and he frowned.  He looked down, but couldn’t see in the low light.  With a sigh, he hit the light switch and winced at the piercing pain that crossed his forehead, slamming his eyes closed immediately.  When he was sure he could open them without them feeling like they were falling out of his head, he parted the lids.  Finally looking down, he pulled his boxers aside again and stared.  
  
There, sticking out of the end of his cock... was a silver ring.  
  
He blinked at it for a full minute, at a complete loss.  He pulled the tip of his cock up so he could see it better and sure enough, there was a silver ring going through it.  He blinked again, then stared off into space for a moment, trying to remember where or how he’d managed to get his cock pierced.  He vaguely remembered the bars - both of them - and the two women trying to pick him up.  
  
His frown deepened as he tried to piece together the events of the night before.  There was the boy who’d offered _company_ and then the alley... The light bulb went on when he remembered the ink shop.  He was going to get a tattoo.  He turned to look at his arms, but neither had anything on it except the dragon he’d gotten before basic.  He shook his head and stared down at his cock again.  He’d gone in for a tat - was going to get Izumo’s name on his arm - and ended up with a piercing instead.  
  
His bladder took that moment to remind him it needed to be emptied and he turned toward the toilet to do his business.  He scowled when he made a mess and realized that it was probably the new jewelry.  With a grumble, he cleaned it up then headed back into the main part of the room.  
  
After sitting - gingerly so as not to jar his head - on the bed again, he examined his cock.  It didn’t hurt, though it was possible his head just hurt too much to feel it.  Even going to the bathroom didn’t cause any problems - except the mess. He’d have to work on that.  He looked over at the side table and there was a bottle and a piece of paper.  
  
Half of it was in Korean and the other half was in broken English, but he read enough to know it was instructions for how to care for the piercing.  He laid it back down and stared down at his cock for another long moment, then shrugged.  No point in taking it out. The army didn’t care as long as it didn’t cause health problems and wasn’t visible.  
  
That decided, he lay back down and his eye caught the picture of Izumo next to the phone.  And despite his headache, his smile spread into a grin as he remembered his promise.  He couldn't wait for the phone call after that particular mail made it back to Monoshizukanohi.  
  


* * *

  
“ZU! Mail!”  Kotetsu called as he kicked the front door closed.  He set the bills that belonged to their mom on the hall table and held the envelope addressed to Izumo toward the hallway.  A second later, it was snatched out of his hand.  
  
Izumo didn’t speak, simply tore the envelope open and tugged the paper out.  His face split into a grin as he read.  There were the normal comments about roommates and the other guys in his unit, as well as more about his job.   _I’ll be starting college_ ,  he added.   _There’s a place here on the base that I can take classes at.  I can transfer them to another college when I’m through with my tour, so I figure that wherever you’re going, I’ll transfer my classes there._  He skimmed the next portion, talking about majors and network administration then stopped at the next paragraph.  
  
 _While I was off base, I picked up an instant camera like Tetsu’s.  The film here is cheap. I’ll send a few boxes when I do the next package.  In the mean time, I took a couple of pictures for you. They’re not nearly as good as yours since I had to take them myself, but I hope you like them._  Izumo looked into the envelope again and turned it upside down to spill out the two photographs still inside.  
  
He lifted the first and grinned when he saw Kenji’s ass in a mirror.  There was a flash at the top where Kenji’s face would be, but Izumo would know that ass anywhere.  The second picture gave him pause and he blinked for a very long moment at it.  “What’s up?” Kotetsu asked, leaning in.  
  
Izumo looked up at his best friend and started laughing.  Kotetsu’s eyebrows went up and he waited as Izumo got himself together. “Kenji got a... souvenir when he was off the base that one weekend.”  
  
“Oh?” Kotetsu asked and leaned in again.  When he saw the picture, his mouth dropped open.  “Well, hell. That’s...”  
  
“Hot.  Sexy.  Holy fuck, is it time for him to visit yet?”  Izumo asked, staring at the silver ring in his lover’s cock.  
  
“No.  Two more months,” Kotetsu said, eyes still fixed to the picture.  
  
“Damn. I can’t wait...”  
  
“To feel that in your ass, right?” Kotetsu asked, snickering.  
  
“Fuck. Yes.” Izumo laughed and looked back at the picture. “I have a letter to write.”  
  
Kotetsu laughed as Izumo hurried down the hall.  “Tell him--”  
  
“You think it’s hot, yes,” Izumo called back as he sat at his desk.  He pulled out paper and pen and paused to look at the facial expression Kenji had in the picture.  Kenji looked apprehensive and Izumo ran his finger down the two dimensional cheek.  “Don’t worry so, baby. I’ll love you, no matter what you do,” he whispered, then started writing.


End file.
